A Convenient Death
by NativeStar
Summary: Spoilers for 4x11. Written for the prompt: Agravaine now knows Merlin suspects his betrayal, so he is going to silence him. Meanwhile, Arthur starts realizing something smells fishy about his uncle.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Convenient Death  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for 4x11, minor violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary: **Spoilers for 4x11. Written for the prompt: Agravaine now knows Merlin suspects his betrayal, so he is going to silence him. Meanwhile, Arthur starts realizing something smells fishy about his uncle.

* * *

The boy was becoming a problem.

Merlin had been a thorn in Agravaine's side for months, annoying but easily dismissed. He was just a servant, Agravaine was a _lord_. But now this? Accusing him of treason? Agravaine couldn't say what bothered him more, that Merlin was aware of his treason or that Arthur trusted his word enough to check the maps himself. It was clear that Merlin had too much sway over the King for a mere servant. His nephew may try to hide it but he knew him well enough to see the friendship beneath the surface. It was inappropriate and Agravaine had spoken more than once to Arthur about it.

Before this, he would have been a fool to harm the King's trusted manservant. The risk had not been worth it, but now... _now_ with so much at stake he could not afford to fail Morgana.

He would not forgive himself.

His plan needed to be careful and ensure he was beyond reproach. He had hurried before when he had dealt with Eoghan and while dancing on the edge of being discovered had sent a thrill through him, he did not want to chance it again.

He knew Merlin was not from Camelot originally. Maybe he could be persuaded to return home for a visit? A forged letter from a sick mother perhaps? But Agravaine cared little about the personal lives of servants and couldn't even remember the name of the village nor could he ensure that Arthur wouldn't accompany Merlin.

Exile then. Arthur had already banished his beloved, it should be easier to find sufficient evidence to exile his manservant and he had already heard Arthur threaten to send him into exile over the maps. But the evidence would have to be irrefutable, Arthur would accept nothing less and it was only thanks to Morgana's magic that Gwen had been exiled. There wasn't time for that right now. Agravaine sighed; there was only one choice left and it would be difficult to carry it out without garnering suspicion.

Killing him outright wasn't an option, it was not easy to carry out and it would raise suspicion.

Finding assassins who wouldn't betray you took time.

An accident was difficult to stage.

_Difficult_, but not _impossible_.

It was hours later when the candle on his desk fluttered and died out but he made no move to light another.

He had his plan.

Merlin would not see the end of the week.

* * *

Agravaine waited in an alcove until he saw Merlin leave Arthur's room carrying his dinner plates.

"Ah! Merlin, I'm glad I caught you."

Merlin stopped, his eyes wide as he looked around the empty corridor and Agravaine imagined he was trying to judge whether to stay or flee.

"Sire." He acknowledged cautiously.

"How is Arthur tonight? I know these last few days have been... difficult."

"He is fine, considering. It is not easy to heal from heartache."

"No, it is not." Agravaine agreed, trying his best to appear sympathetic. "I thought I would join him tonight, share some wine, and perhaps take his mind off recent events. I'm sure he could do with an evening that doesn't involve a feast and entertaining guests."

"I agree, sire."

Agravaine smiled.

"Would you go to the cellar for me? I have some excellent wine that I've been saving for a special occasion. Could you bring a flagon to Arthur's room?"

"Of course, sire."

With a stiff nod, Merlin continued on his way to the kitchens. Agravaine waited until he was out of sight before moving quickly down another corridor that would lead directly to the cellar.

* * *

The main cellar was stocked well, being so close to winter anything that could be preserved had been and was now neatly stacked and labelled upon shelves that reached to the ceiling. Agravaine cupped his hands and blew onto them, glad he was wearing his gloves as the chill tried to seep through.

He heard quick footsteps, hurrying down the stairs. No one wanted to spend much time down here at this time of year. Peering around the shelf he stood behind, he got a glimpse of red and blue fabric. Merlin slowed down as he scanned the shelves, looking for the wine marked with Agravaine's sigil. He didn't notice Agravaine step out from the shadows and he never saw the blow coming.

Merlin hit the ground hard.

His cry was cut short as the breath was knocked from his lungs. The torch he carried landed a few inches away from his outstretched hand but remained half lit.

Merlin groaned, and started to sluggishly roll over onto his back. Agravaine had stunned him but not knocked him out. As Merlin opened his eyes to see his attacker, Agravaine drew his dagger and used the hilt to strike. Merlin went limp and blood welled up from the wound on his forehead. Quickly, Agravaine went back to the shelves and nudged a sack over so it just spilled out onto the floor. Far enough that it would be obvious that it had tripped up a distracted and clumsy person.

He made sure Merlin was laid sprawled out, as if he had fallen, arranging his limbs fully in contact with the cold floor. Merlin had already started shivering, his breaths visible as short bursts of mist. He pulled off Merlin's jacket and scarf; they would only prolong the inevitable.

Agravaine stood over Merlin and surveyed his work.

His head was still bleeding, a small puddle pooling on the stone and seeping into the crevices. Head wounds always bled a lot and Agravaine wondered if it would be the blood loss or cold that would get to him first. Either way he was satisfied, at best Merlin would succumb to the cold or his injury and at the very least if he survived he'd be incapacitated for several days and certainly not up to disrupting any plans.

He stamped out the remaining flame of Merlin's torch, and left.

* * *

Agravaine smiled as he returned to his room, his plan had been executed faultlessly. No one had seen him and Merlin would not be discovered until morning. As he turned at the top of the steps to the cellar he heard a door shut down the corridor. He paused and waited a moment to check that no one was coming his way before continuing to his room. Agravaine imagined the rumours that would fly around the castle tomorrow.

'_Did you hear? The clumsy manservant died getting a flagon of wine.' _

'_Such a tragic accident.'_

'_That poor boy. But then he was always rather foolish.'_

Time would pass, and it would become a cautionary tale to tell the children. Nothing suspicious, merely tragic.

* * *

Feedback is adored along with constructive criticism. I plan to update regularly and there will be four or five chapters in total.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to all who left feedback, especially the guests who I cannot reply individually to. I really appreciate the support and it's a great motivator!

* * *

Merlin woke groaning as his shivers jolted his aching head. He didn't know what had happened and instinctively dragged his legs closer, curling in on himself. The stone floor beneath him leeched away his body heat but when he tried to sit up his head lurched like someone had tipped a boat and for a moment he wasn't sure if he had passed out again.

"Ow."

He reached towards the source of the pain and felt a wound that left his fingers slick with blood. He had a fair lump there too.

"Help! Someone, help me...please." His voice drove spikes of pain through his head even though he didn't think he was being very loud. Silence answered him. Merlin wished he knew where he was, if there was even a chance of someone hearing him. But wait, he had _magic_, he didn't need someone to come to his aid. He could help himself. He knew there was something. Yes, a spell... he'd read it... about summoning... something.

"Hlyste min..."

What came next? Gods, he was so _cold_. He'd never – even in the long winter nights in Ealdor... his mother had made sure. He wished he had his blanket... red was a good colour – he shuddered violently. Spell. Right.

"Hlyste...níehst bebod..." and then... and then it was...something.

He sighed. It hurt his head trying to remember, hell it hurt his head just trying to think straight. What had he been trying to do? He was so tired, he just needed a minute.

"Forbearnan," He whispered. A small flame appeared before his face and Merlin stretched out his hand, cradling the warmth. It wasn't much – or enough.

As Merlin's eyes slipped shut, the flame burned out.

* * *

Arthur was awake. Something had woken him but he didn't need to use the chamber pot nor was he thirsty, except he did feel odd. Tense. Like he had forgotten to do something and was now dreading it.

Light caught the corner of his eye and he turned quickly. An intruder? No.

A light.

A strange wisp of blue light, hovering at the foot of his bed.

It wasn't natural.

"Who's there?" Arthur commanded. "Show yourself, sorcerer!"

There was no answer and the light remained where it was. It didn't feel ominous, and Arthur found the way the colour shifted mesmerising. It drifted to the door and flowed through a crack. Arthur leapt out of bed and threw on a coat before grabbing his sword, for all the good it would do against _light_. He hopped and stumbled into his boots on his way to the door and when he opened it the wisp was there. Waiting. Bobbing up and down like it was caught on a wave. It stayed there for a moment, like it hadn't noticed Arthur at the door before it suddenly took off, Arthur following at a brisk pace.

The luminous wisp curled in the air, dancing like a snake as it moved down the corridor. The light seemed familiar to Arthur and after a moment he remembered where he had seen it before. The gently changing blue tones were identical to the orb that had guided him out of the cave all those years ago when Merlin had been dying of poison.

Merlin.

He hadn't seen his manservant since dinner and he suspected he would be having some choice words with him in the morning about duties and taverns and how the two didn't mix. He'd almost sent someone looking for him but his anger about the earlier accusation held him back. It was probably best for both of them that Merlin had decided to shirk his duties.

The light stopped.

It hovered at the top of the stairs to the cellar and waited for Arthur to catch up before disappearing down them. When Arthur turned to follow he could no longer see it and had to go back to the corridor to grab a lit torch from a sconce.

Arthur remembered seeing Agravaine coming up the stairs to the cellars earlier in the evening. Agravaine had no reason to go down there especially at that time of night; however, he did also have free rein of the castle. If he wanted to go down there, he was perfectly entitled to. And probably had good reason to, this was his _uncle_ for crying out loud. His uncle who had been there for him, since his father's death and who would never betray him.

He'd thought no more of it at the time, but now there was a nagging feeling in his gut. What if Merlin had been right? What if Merlin had paid the price for Arthur refusing to believe him? The last time Arthur had seen this light Merlin had been dying of poison. What if it hadn't been looking out for Arthur but had been protecting Merlin?

Arthur flew down the steps, skipping the last few entirely.

"Merlin!"

There was no answer, and no light in the cellar except Arthur's own. He turned to go back up the steps, only to find the wisp was behind him looking as angry as a fragment of light could be. It dived back and forth and charged towards Arthur a couple of times. If it had substance, Arthur imagined it would have shoved, not nudged him, back into the cellar.

"Right, you want me to go down. Okay. Fine." And it was not crazy to be talking to light. No. Not at all.

He took some more steps in.

"There's nothing here."

Wait.

Was that?

Boots.

Very familiar boots.

On a body lying on the floor.

"Merlin!"

Arthur skidded to his knees beside him and quickly rolled him over, Merlin's hand slapping onto the stone floor. His right side of his face was coated in blood which stood out starkly compared to the paleness of his skin.

"Merlin! Can you hear me?"

He shook him.

"Open your eyes, Merlin!"

He felt as cold as marble as Arthur pressed his fingers to the skin in search of a pulse. Thankfully, the head wound appeared to have stopped bleeding. Arthur shifted his touch, he couldn't find the artery. Why was the fool not even wearing a jacket? Or his ever-present scarf? And Arthur's fingers were cold, that was the only reason he couldn't find anything. He just needed to warm his fingers. He brought them up and blew hard on them.

As Arthur's breath misted in front of him he realised he couldn't see Merlin's.

* * *

Just a little bit cruel... next part should be soon, in the meantime, please feedback. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the feedback, your support has been fantastic. I hope you enjoy this next part. I'm posting a little earlier because I think the Murray match is going to take up a lot of my time this evening!

* * *

The morning light was fading in through the windows as Arthur approached the open door carrying Merlin. He didn't knock. Gaius was grinding herbs in preparation for his morning rounds, oblivious until Arthur quietly called his name.

"What happened?" Gaius demanded as he rushed over.

"I'm so sorry, Gaius."

"Here, lay him in front of the fire." Gaius gathered a clean cloth, folding it as Arthur walked over and carefully arranged Merlin on the pallet in front of the hearth. "Sorry for what, Arthur? What happened?"

Gaius sat and pressed the cloth against Merlin's head, assessing the wound. Arthur knew Gaius wouldn't understand until he said the words but what came out instead was;

"No one knew he was down there."

"Down where? Arthur, I need a blanket, he's far too cold. Is he injured anywhere other than this wound?"

"Gaius, Merlin-"Arthur's voice broke and he took a deep breath.

"Merlin's gone, Gaius. He was dead when I got there. There was nothing I could do."

Gaius froze.

"No. He can't be."

"I'm sorry."

"He _can't_ be. You're mistaken."

Gaius abandoned Merlin's wound and searched for a pulse at his neck, and then his wrist.

"He was down there all night. It looks like he tripped, hit his head and then... didn't get up again."

"He's so cold." Gaius whispered, then again, louder and firmer. "He's so cold."

Arthur watched as Gaius laid his head on Merlin's chest. He looked to the door; he didn't think he could deal with Gaius' grief. He hadn't thought about the repercussions, how it – how Merlin's death would affect anyone else. Gods. Merlin's _death. _He hadn't even thought about how it would affect _himself_. Right now he was numb. And - Merlin was dead. _Merlin_. His stomach rolled. This should never have happened.

"Arthur, quickly fetch the blanket from Merlin's bed." Gaius wore a grim smile as he rushed to his shelves of herbs. "There's still time!" He shouted.

Arthur stared. Had the shock of losing his ward been too much?

"Arthur! Hurry! Merlin is not yet dead but he will be if we don't get him warmed up soon."

After a moment's hesitation Arthur ran to Merlin's room, praying Gaius was right but at the same time terrified to allow him the hope.

"I don't understand." He said as he laid the blanket around Merlin, tucking the edges in along with a thick one from Gaius's bed and two spare blankets he'd found in a stacked on a cupboard.

"When a person is as cold as Merlin is, their heart slows and their breaths become nearly imperceptible."

"Are you sure? It's hard to imagine anyone surviving at that temperature."

"If anyone can, Merlin can." Gaius said with certainty as he moved from shelf to cupboard, gathering equipment and vials. "I heard his heat beat, Arthur. Now, we must ensure it stays that way. I have Hawthorne to stimulate his blood flow and we can heat some stones to wrap in cloth and place in the bed with him."

Gaius looked to the fire which had been banked for the night and had yet to have life brought back to the embers.

"That'll take time." Arthur said.

With a sigh, Gaius nodded.

"Am I right in thinking that Merlin doesn't have that time?"

Gaius didn't have to answer. Arthur was already stripping his coat off and within a minute had climbed onto the pallet, drawing Merlin into his arms and gently rubbing warmth back into his limbs.

"Not a word of this Gaius. To anyone."

"Yes, sire." And despite the gravity of the situation Arthur swore Gaius had a smirk.

* * *

While Gaius worked, Arthur pulled Merlin closer, and fought his body's natural instinct to pull away from the cold body beneath his hand. His palm lay flat above Merlin's heart and as he concentrated he felt a weak beat. And another. And another. Too slow, but distinct enough to not be wishful thinking_._ Arthur released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He hadn't truly believed Gaius, maybe because Merlin had looked _more_ alive after being attacked by the dorocha, and back then Arthur hadn't expected Merlin to make it back to Camelot.

Gaius approached, swirling an herbal concoction in his hand. It was a green sludge that smelt worse than it looked. Arthur nearly smiled as he imagined what Merlin's very vocal response to the mixture would have been if he wasn't lying pliant and unaware in his arms. Wordlessly, Arthur shifted and lifted Merlin up against him so his head was supported by Arthur's shoulder. Between them they coaxed the medicine into Merlin before Arthur laid him down again on his side.

With the fire at his front and Arthur behind him, Merlin eventually began to shiver.

* * *

The violent shudders eventually diminished into constant shivers. Arthur doubted that they were helping much, as weak as Merlin was. Warmed stones had replaced Arthur but he stayed by Merlin's side, reluctant to leave. Merlin was bundled in a cocoon of what appeared to be every blanket Gaius owned with only his face exposed, but his cheek remained cool to the touch despite the warm room.

"Arthur..."

It was only a mumble but definitely his name.

"Not safe..."

"Merlin?" Arthur squeezed his shoulder, although Merlin probably barely felt it through the layers of blankets, "Merlin, it's okay, you're safe. You're safe now."

"T-too cold." Merlin turned his head into the pillow. "The dorocha are coming."

"Dorocha?"

"Arthur... have to go... 's not safe." Merlin started to move, arms attempting to shrug off his blankets.

"No, Merlin. No. There's no dorocha, you fell in the cellar and hit your head, that's why you're cold. You're going to be okay but you need to keep the blankets on."

Arthur glanced at Gaius who was by the fire, heating some broth while preparing some more stones to replace the ones in Merlin's bed.

"The dorocha attack was months ago, Gaius."

"It's the combination of the cold and the head wound, sire. The confusion is not unexpected and I wouldn't be concerned." But Arthur knew Gaius too well to think that he wasn't worried. His shoulders were too tense and his words too carefully considered.

Merlin interrupted with a moan.

"I can hear them. Arthur, we have to go!"

Merlin's arm somehow escaped the cocoon and Arthur caught it, stuffing it back into the blankets as he repeated himself.

"There's no dorocha, Merlin. You're safe."

But Merlin couldn't – wouldn't – hear Arthur and the next half hour was spent in a battle to keep an increasingly agitated Merlin covered and in bed. Eventually, Gaius mixed up another dose of Hawthorne with a sedative and between them they managed to get enough down Merlin's throat that he settled down, but he stubbornly fought the pull of the sedative.

"Arthur..." His voice was soft and Arthur hoped it meant he was on the verge of sleep.

"You're safe, Merlin. The dorocha are gone."

"Saved you,"

"Yes, you did." And then Arthur finally _got_ it; he knew what Merlin needed to hear. "I'm fine, too Merlin. Better than you, in fact."

He muttered something that Arthur couldn't make out.

"Just get some rest, Merlin."

A log cracked loudly in the fireplace catching Arthur's attention and when he turned back Merlin had finally relaxed into sleep.

* * *

There will be either one more (slightly larger) part or two slightly smaller parts to this. I may not be as quick to update as the previous parts because the last part is the one I'm least happy with! Please feedback, its terrific motivation for me!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your support and apologies for the slight delay in getting this part to you. I really struggled to wrap this up in a way I was happy with so I'd be really interested to hear your feedback on it. As a bonus, this is also the longest out of the four parts.

* * *

Over the next few hours Merlin continued to improve. The shivering eased, his breaths deepened and he no longer felt cold to the touch. He stirred once more but drifted off to sleep again before he really awoke at all.

Arthur stayed by Merlin's side despite Gaius's gentle suggestion that he'd send a guard for Arthur if there was any change. He'd never admit it out loud, but now that Gwen was gone Merlin was the closest person to Arthur in Camelot and he could _not_ lose another person he cared about. Not now. Since his father was gone, there was no one Arthur had to answer to. If he wanted to spend the day making sure his friend kept breathing and getting stronger then that was what he would do. If anyone from the council asked, he would tell them he was getting a report on the health of his people from the court physician.

Agravaine would not approve. He'd see through the flimsy excuse before Arthur had finished saying it.

_Agravaine_.

It was only the day before that Merlin had accused his uncle of treason and then he suffered this accident. And the last place Arthur had seen Agravaine _had_ been coming out of the cellars. However, Merlin _was_ clumsy. In fact he was probably the clumsiest servant Arthur had ever had. Had it not been for Merlin's accusation, Arthur would have no problem believing this was purely an accident.

Arthur sighed loud enough to make Gaius look over. Arthur might be many things, including a prat and clotpole (according to certain people), but family loyalty would not allow him to dismiss the coincidence out of hand.

He needed to speak to Agravaine.

Arthur leaned forward. He could see colour coming back to Merlin's face and not a trace of it was blue. Arthur felt some of his tension bleed away. Merlin was definitely on the road to recovery and Arthur's lingering doubt wouldn't allow him to sit here any longer, he needed to _do_ something.

He stood up and strode to the door causing Gaius to look up from his books. ""I'll be back later. Send a guard for me if there are any changes."

"Of course, sire."

* * *

"Agravaine."

Arthur stood in the doorway, watching his uncle signing papers.

"Arthur, how are you?"

Agravaine stood, coming around his desk to meet Arthur in the middle of the room.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I had heard that your manservant, Merlin, had taken ill?" It was unsurprising; gossip spread like wildfire throughout the castle. Half the lower town had probably heard too. But Agravaine seemed strangely concerned given that Arthur knew he did not think much of Merlin.

"He wasn't taken ill, I found him in the cellar last night, bleeding and freezing to death. It may be an accident but I'm concerned that he may have been attacked."

Agravaine frowned. "Attacked, sire? It seems unlikely; there were no other disturbances last night. What has Merlin said?" Either Agravaine was telling the truth or he was a skilled performer.

"Nothing. He hasn't fully regained consciousness yet."

"Well, then." Agravaine smiled reassuringly, or was it _reassured_? Arthur didn't know what to think any more. "It could all be a misunderstanding. Still, I shall gather the knights and instruct them to increase their patrols, it won't do us any harm to be extra vigilant." He moved to go to the door.

"Uncle." Arthur stopped him just short of the door, using the word like a command. "Where were you, last night?" Arthur paused, and watched Agravaine for any sign of discomfort. "I saw you near the entrance to the cellars, perhaps you saw something?"

"I'm afraid not, sire. I was checking our inventory ahead of this afternoon's meeting but I didn't stay long, it gets very cold down there at night. I'm sorry to say I must have just missed Merlin."

Arthur nodded. Of _course_, Agravaine was in charge of making sure they had enough supplies to last them through the winter months. He'd probably been down in the cellars more than most of the servants this week. Arthur felt ashamed he'd nearly accused his uncle of a horrible crime. He had to be more trusting, just because Morgana and then Gwen had betrayed him didn't mean everyone would. He firmly dismissed his niggling doubt.

His uncle was _loyal._ He refused to believe anything else.

* * *

It was an hour later that Arthur was stood smiling next to a frowning Merlin's bedside. Unlike Arthur, Merlin felt terrible, like he'd spent all day on the training fields and then all night in the tavern with Gwaine. However, Gaius assured him that he was doing much better than just a few hours earlier.

"Arthur, I can't _move_."

"You know you sound like little Joseph."

"Joseph is five."

"Exactly."

Merlin attempted a glare and wriggled, trying to find some give in the blankets.

"Merlin, you need to keep warm, if I have to tie you down to do it then don't think I'll hesitate."With a huff, Merlin gave one more defiant wiggle and then settled down.

"Do you remember what happened?" Arthur questioned. He was looking hopeful. _Probably just wants to mock me for being clumsy._

"No, Gaius told me just before you came in that you were the one that found me in the cellar last night but I don't even remember going there, let alone why."

It bothered Merlin more than he cared to admit. Anything could have happened down there but he doubted it was clumsiness. Plenty of people wanted him dead and top of the list were Agravaine and Morgana. He didn't much fancy exile though so he kept his suspicions to himself this time.

"Is that normal, Gaius?" Arthur asked the physician who was at the table behind, grinding a disgusting looking brown paste that Merlin hoped was going nowhere near him.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, sire. It's quite common for people with head injuries to lose their memory of what happened."

"Will he recover it?"

"It's unlikely, sire."

"_He_ is here." Merlin grumbled, and tried to cross his arms which wasn't easy under the layers and somewhat ruined the effect.

"And quite grumpy too." Arthur said with a smile and turned to leave. "I expect you back at your duties soon, Merlin. You should count yourself lucky I don't expect you to attend to me during the agricultural meeting with the council this afternoon."

Merlin smirked. He'd once fallen asleep whilst standing during one of those meetings and now he got to lie in bed while Arthur endured the boredom. It was almost worth the pounding headache. Seeing his smile, Arthur scowled, clearly unamused and left.

"Merlin?" Gaius said as he arched an eyebrow.

"I wasn't lying. I really don't remember." Merlin said frustrated.

"Do you think...?"

Merlin gave a half shrug that was barely perceptible beneath the blankets. "I think I'm going to have to be very careful from now on."

* * *

Merlin spent the rest of the day in bed. He didn't protest too much on account of his throbbing headache and aching body but he complained about the blankets just enough to ease the lines of worry on Gaius's face.

Gwaine had come by with a flagon of Meade and the claim that 'it always warmed me up on a cold night.' But unfortunately Gaius had swooped in and confiscated it, berating the knight on his medical skills in front of a smirking Merlin. Luckily, Gwaine had also brought with him a pilfered sweet from the kitchens. Merlin nibbled on it while Gwaine recounted the daring (in his words) tale to acquire it. It involved Percival, an arrow and something else that Merlin couldn't quite recall as he'd drifted to sleep before it ended.

Leon had visited later and asked question after question about the day of his accident. What had he done that day? Who had he spoken to? Did he know Eoghan the mapmaker's apprentice very well? When had he last seen Lord Agravaine? Merlin almost suspected that Arthur had ordered Leon to mount an investigation when the conversation changed direction and Leon started telling him about the time he had fallen through the ice in a lake when he was a boy and warned him that he would likely feel the cold easily for a while.

Merlin smiled, Gaius had told him that Percival and Elyan had also dropped by but unfortunately he'd been sleeping. There was a time where if he'd been laid up then his only visitors would have been Gaius and Gwen (and maybe Arthur to check he was still alive). His smile faded as he remembered why he hadn't seen Gwen.

Later that evening, Merlin sat up close to the fire and bundled in at least three blankets. His hands were wrapped around a cup that steamed gently.

"Here," was all the warning Merlin got before Arthur jammed a hat on his head. It was fleece lined, with ear flaps and toasty warm.

"Arthur!" Merlin whined before looking up at the King, the flaps made him look ridiculous and Arthur fought to keep a straight face.

"I should make you wear that all the time."

"I will not." Indignant, Merlin reached up to pull it off only to have his hands swatted away.

Gaius walked in and somehow only managed to raise an eyebrow at the head wear and hand slapping.

"Gaius! Is Merlin recovered enough to resume his duties tomorrow?"

Behind him, Merlin silently shook his head vigorously as he took advantage of the distraction and yanked the hat off.

"I believe so, as long it doesn't involve anything strenuous."

Merlin visibly deflated at being deprived of another day sat tucked up in front of a fire.

"Good, I need his help preparing for the feast of Beltane. I'm looking forward to it this year; it's been too long since we've had something to celebrate."

Merlin frowned, Arthur sounded almost too cheerful.

"You're not going to make me wear this at the feast, are you Arthur?"

Arthur just grinned.

* * *

I've been genuinely surprised by the amount of feedback and story alerts this has gotten. Thank you to all who have taken the time to leave some support and I hope you'll do so one last time.

I have quite a few Merlin WIPs that I feel motivated to complete now so I'll be back (but it may not be soon). And I'm always on the lookout for good prompts that get my muse going. :)


End file.
